Exploration Event: Old Forest
"Old Forest event can occur randomly while a villager is exploring in Dragonsmaw Manor. 'Old Forest V.1' "You find yourself wandering past the old forest near town. This time, you think you can muster up the courage to explore it. Do you wish to continue?" No Yes "As you progress through the woods, the trees get thicker, taller, darker... the whole atmosphere becomes more ominous. To your surprise, you eventually find an old path, perhaps from explorers past, or maybe the remnants of some old trail. Either way, the sense of direction is a welcome sight. You follow it for a time, and come across a sign.The sign, while old and worn, still has three arrows indicating possible destinations - which would you like to pursue?" 'The Town' "You choose to follow the sign to a town, a peculiar location for one to be, but curiosity pushes you forward regardless. The sign wasn't specific on what it was called... the words faded beyond readability. The road leading to this town seems to be long and eerie. A cool wind offers you refreshment as you wander the derelict path towards an unknown destination. Some time passes before you finally arrive at the town the sign mentioned. Somewhat unsurprisingly, it seems to be an old logging town, now abandoned. There's a few points of interest." 'The Lookout' 'The Lake' "You follow the path to a small lake deep within the woods. It's strange, no rivers connect to it. You walk up to the water's edge, and gaze at your reflection for a time. The water's surface is tranquil and motionless, the woods are silent, and not even a slight gust of wind offers comfort to the eerie atmosphere. You wait a time, expecting something to happen - a rustle from the wind, an animal in the wilds, but nothing... you look across the lake, and see a small, red glowing light. It's flickering. You figure it's worth investigating, but whatever it is, its presence seems to be fleeting. Do you wish to swim across the lake, walk around it, or ignore it?" 'Old Forest V.2' "You find yourself wandering past the old forest near town. This time, you think you can muster up the courage to explore it. Do you wish to continue?" No Yes "You wander into the woods. As you progress, the trees become less dense, and eventually you find yourself at some grassy hills. The night sky hosts an ominous moon, illuminating several points of interest. Which do you wish to explore?" 'Old House' "You wander over to the old house lying idle on one of the furthest hills. The house is small in size, but you wonder what sort of things await you inside. As your approach, you spy a murder of crows watching your movements with unusual vigilance. One makes a loud squawk, breaking the eerie silence as you come to the house's door. The night sky darkens as you near the door, but you faintly manage to see a second way in by the way of a shattered window. By which method will you enter?" Alternate results Door Window "As you shuffle around to the window, trying to avoid the gaze of the crows, remnants of broken glass still remain that you did not notice from afar. Do you wish to proceed anyway?" 'Desolate Windmill' 'The Far Cove' "As you travel over the hills towards the far cove, a thick fog begins to surround you. A small light in the distance beckons you forward, and you see your way safely to the top of the cliffs overlooking the cove below you." Alternate results "As you travel over the hills towards the far cove, a thick fog begins to surround you. A small light in the distance beckons you forward, and you see your way safely to the top of the cliffs overlooking the cove below you." Proceed Cave Exit 'Bountiful Fields' 'Abandoned Mine' "You quickly wander over to the abandoned mine, not too far from where you first arrived at the hills. As you approach, you notice a sign above the entrance to the mine that warns off explorers. Nearby, you notice the quarry, which you could explore instead." QuarryMines, Entrance QuarryMines, Entrance 'The Well' Category:Outdated